Renaissance
by sharp52092
Summary: Years after the death of Palpatine, the Dark Side reawakens and the Force is once again, unbalanced. Over time, it begins to creep back into the life of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. Affecting his wife, Padmé Amidala, their family, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Order, and the rest of the Galaxy.
1. Twilight

**Renaissance**

 **Years after the death of Palpatine, the Dark Side reawakens and the Force is once again, unbalanced. Over time, it begins to creep back into the life of Anakin Skywalker. Affecting his wife, Padmé Amidala, their family, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Order, and the rest of the Galaxy.**

 **Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and their family. Some familiar faces from the Jedi Order, including Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Senate, and many others.**

 **To play it safe, this story is rated T for Teen.**

 **Genres are angst, drama, science fiction, and suspense.**

 **** This is an alternate universe. It picks up about a year after the end of the _Surprises_ universe and takes place over the course of several years. If you have not read, I don't think one needs to as long as you remember that this is alternate universe where Palpatine is dead.** **Anakin never turned to the Dark Side,** **Padmé lived, the Republic still stands, etc. S** **o far everyone has had a happier ending...or will they?**

 **We'll find out.**

* * *

Chapter One

Twilight

 _Naboo_

The sun was slowly beginning to disappear from the skyline of the Lake Country. Darkness would soon slowly begin to cover the sky and the beautiful world of Naboo.

Outside the double doors of Varykino, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker sat on the sandy beach of Amidala's Beach. He was putting the finishing touches on his sand podracer.

Adjacent to the young Jedi Master, his nieces Ryoo and Pooja were each making a sandcastle.

"Uncle Annie!"

Anakin's blue eyes looked up to meet his niece's, "Yes, Pooj?" Calling the nine year old by her nickname.

"Your podracer needs flags!"

"That's right," Anakin smiled, "Thank you!" Since his speeder was mostly finished, "Miladies, would you like some help with your sandcastle?"

The two girls smiled. Anakin suspected they liked being called "milady" because it made them feel older. Though those days would be here before they knew it.

"No, we got it-"

Then someone walked into and then fell onto the sandcastle.

"Luke, no!"

Too late, the toddler fell tripped and tumbled down into the sandcastle. Smashing it.

Anakin pulled his son up and out of the fallen sandcastle. "Don't worry," Anakin chuckled. "We still have time before dinner. Remember I can fix anything."

"Apparently everything but proper directions," Said a familiar voice.

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan had a satchel over his shoulder. Trudging his way through the sand on the beach.

"Master," Anakin smiled with Luke on his hip. "You're here early." Anakin joked. Actually, he was just in time for dinner. "Did you have problems finding this place?"

"Oh, you must be joking," Obi-Wan shook his head. "I had an impossible time finding this place." Apparently the addresses of the Naberries in both Theed and the Lake Country had been "temporarily lost" from the Theed Records. The only reason Obi-Wan had found this place was because Anakin once mentioned it was not far of Convergence. The childhood home of Palpatine. Which luckily for Obi-Wan had not been lost from the records. He finally narrowed it down to the three different locations after studying topographical map.

Obi-Wan momentarily gazed upon the estate. Very impressive. It was bigger than he imagined.

"Well," Anakin pointed out, "That's the idea." For the safety of the whole family. Especially their children.

"Hello stranger," said a familiar voice.

Obi-Wan looked up to see Padmé Amidala.

"Hello Se—" Obi-Wan caught himself.

Padmé was no longer a member of the Senate. At least for now. She stepped down shortly before the birth of her and Anakin's third child. Representative Binks had taken her place.

Obi-Wan gave small respectful, but friendly bow. He looked to the small child on her hip. "And this must be..." Obi-Wan did not know the child's name. It had been a few months since he had last spoken with the couple. They had told him it was a boy, but they had not decided on a name then.

"Jinn," Padmé said with smile and nod of the head.

Obi-Wan gave her a surprised look. Jinn? After his former Master? That, Obi-Wan had not seen coming. He expected them to name this third child after the Senator's father or perhaps Anakin's mother if it had been a girl.

Obi-Wan touched the baby's soft hand, "Hello, Jinn."

Young Jinn had brown chestnut hair like his mother and blue eyes like his father and older brother.

Padmé then moved to place young Jinn in her friend's arms.

"Oh, milady," Obi-Wan tried to resist. "I don't think..." He had held infants before. Volunteering at the crèche in the Temple and watching Luke and Leia. Though only a little.

Obi-Wan, Jinn, and his parents sat down on the sofas.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't a social call?" Padmé said with narrow eyes. Studying one of her closet friends carefully.

Anakin also gave Obi-Wan a curious look. Followed by an amused one seeing Jinn hold one of Obi-Wan's fingers.

"Well," Obi-Wan began. He also had to move his head around a bit. Apparently Jinn found his beard fascinating. "The truth is that I could use some assistance with my latest assignment."

Anakin looked to his wife.

Padmé looked back, "Hm." She sensed there was more. Who or what was it?

"This one also has..." Obi-Wan searched for the proper word, "Sentimental value." Using the Force, so he would not disturb young Jinn, Obi-Wan pulled up the footage from his robe pocket. "The footage is pretty poor quality." It was rather amazing, these "maximum" security prisons had the best of everything. Except updated security cams. He would have to ask his friend, Supreme Chancellor Organa about that.

Padmé studied the grainy slender figure in the bluish holo, "San Hill?"

Another figure followed closely behind the Muun. One Padmé and Anakin would recognize anywhere.

"And Gunray," Obi-Wan added.

"Of course," Anakin groaned. Watching the slimly Neimoidian run across the screen. Why couldn't the Neimoidian stay in prison? Or better yet in the ground?

A moment later the footage went completely blank. Meaning the footage had been cut off.

"We suspect they had help," Obi-Wan explained as you used the Force to pick the footage. "Possibly Ventress or some other dark assailant." Though whoever it was, they were trained in ways of the Force. The guards remembered very little from the escape. Obi-Wan and the other Jedi investigating sensed it was a Jedi Mind Trick.

Anakin cautiously asked, "You don't think he'll try to..."

Obi-Wan caught his meaning. Find them and send someone after them.

"No, no," Obi-Wan said reassuringly. "No, Gunray's funds, his assets, everything has been cut off. He doesn't have the resources or really the time to come after any Senators, or their families." At least, Obi-Wan couldn't see how. "Our intelligence says he is headed for the Outer Rim." He was on the run for his life. Now if they didn't act now and find him in time he would gather the resources to try another assignation attempt, but for now the Neimoidian had other things to keep him occupied.

"So at the moment using myself as the bait is out of the question," Padmé smiled.

" _No_ ," Anakin got on his feet. "No, you will not use yourself as the bait."

Padmé looked to her husband. "You didn't object the last time," She smiled.

"We weren't married yet," Anakin pointed out. "Secondly, it was your idea." At least, he thought it was. Anakin couldn't quite remember. He remembered being so excited to see Padmé. He recalled riding the turbolift. The speeder chase... To be honest, the main things he always recalled from that night was Obi-Wan jumping through the window, Anakin having to save him, as always, and most importantly Padmé...in her nightgown.

"-kin? Anakin!" Padmé wasn't certain she wanted to know why he husband was smiling.

Leia came running in, "Dada!" Dragging her favorite blanket on the floor.

Luke was trailing. He loved trying to step on the blanket for some reason.

Anakin looked at the younglings that came running into the room. "Why don't we finish this conversation later?" After dinner in a few hours. "In the meantime, come on."

Padmé collected Jinn from Obi-Wan's arms. Who seemed relieved that she finally relieved him of the small child.

Padmé smiled at Obi-Wan's relief. "And you haven't lived until you've seen our sunset." Especially this time of year.

Anakin and Obi-Wan with Luke and Leia tailing.

"Pooja, come on!" Ryoo called out to her younger sister. "We're going for a walk!"

"Luke?" Padmé came to her niece's side. "Luke, what are you looking at?"

"What is it?"

"Adada!" Luke pointed with his fingers.

Padmé's raised a brow. "Daddy's over there, little prince."

Pooja still looked a little uncertain. "You're sure it's nothing?"

"It was probably nothing," Padmé said with a reassuring smile. "We're perfectly safe. They had plenty of security all over Varykino and two Jedi Masters nearby. "Perhaps it one of those legendary..." Padmé Amidala went onto tell her little niece the tale of a legendary Nubian species. Legend had it they greeted the first settlers of Naboo thousands of years ago.

But it was no creature that lurked nearby.

It was a shadow.

And the shadow...no. The cloaked figure emerged from the shadow.

* * *

 _That was close_ , he thought. _Too close._

Thank the Dark Side, Amidala had clearly not seen him. Even though he was so close, they could practically smell one another. Probably thinking she was perfectly "safe" with her two Jedi and all the security around the estate.

They could not sense his presence. The children and the thoughts of their old nemesis, Gunray would keep them busy for awhile.

Again, what a fool. No "security" would keep her them or hold him back for that matter.

His yellow eyes continued to watch the group out onto the sandy beach of Naboo. Watching Kenobi, Amidala, the five younglings, and Anakin walking and running along the beach.

 _Ah, Anakin._

How he had grown. Besides passing moments on he last the time he truly saw him was from afar and he was a mere child. The same age as Amidala's nieces.

Yet despite how powerful he had become, even he, the Chosen One could not sense him.

The Dark Side and its growing power.

Of course, it had never really gone away. Despite the Jedi believed, its Chosen One and the all the changes. The Renaissance as some had called it, had not healed the rend in the fabric of the Force made by Tenebrous's Master was merely being held up by tape and paste.

Soon he would tear the gaping would back open.

While the Jedi believed Anakin had brought balance to the Force in killing Sidious.

He shook his bonneted head. How one could think "balancing" the Force meant ridding the Force of the dark was beyond his comprehension.

But that would be of little matter one day soon.

His time was near.

It was time to take back what was rightfully his.

* * *

 **Crap, and they seem so happy. And I'll warn you guys now, this story has angst in it.**

 **Again, you were warned.**

 **Trivia: The word, renaissance means rebirth. Originally I was going to make this chapter like a oneshot. Then I decided to add it to this story as almost a prologue.**

 **Jinn is Anakin and Padmé's third child. He is an OC. However, in the EU comic _Darth Vader and the Lost Command_ , Vader dreams about what life might have been had he not turned. In these dreams, he and Padmé have a son named not Luke like one would expect, but Jinn. Really, I don't think it's entirely crazy to think that not only they would have more children had things turned out differently, but also that Anakin would want to name his son after Qui-Gon Jinn. Also, some of you may have seen the name used in other stories.**

 **You'll find out who it is soon enough. Also, I'm not telling so don't ask.**

 **And readers, don't worry I'm still going to finish TSCATGV and _Scroll III_ , I'm still fleshing out details on the next chapters. This is just to hold you guys over until they're done.**

 **Review please.**


	2. Weird

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Though I was hoping for a few more, but it's still early.**

 **Time jump.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Weird

 _Six years later..._

 _Coruscant_

 _Galactic City_

Coruscant Park was a large park located near the Jedi Temple in Galactic City on Coruscant.

Not the largest in Galactic City, but still fair sized.

A place for peaceful picnics and a moment to rest.

It had numerous trails, statues and other artworks. A few statues of Jedi heroes, Supreme Chancellors including several of the Valorums, and many other notable beings.

Some notable beings even visited the park.

Jedi Masters often took their Padawans to the park for meditation, but the park was still open and full of ordinary beings. Despite being on Coruscant and directly next door to the hustle and bustle of the Senate District, the place was fairly quiet. Peaceful.

Peaceful for a former Senator and Queen.

No doubt, the soon to be Senator again Padmé Amidala was enjoying the quiet. Minus her screaming younglings running around.

Though despite the quiet, she was clearly on guard. Her Captain of Security, Gregar Typho was by her side. A guard located at each entrance and a half a dozen located around the play area, but not too close.

What Padmé Amidala, Gregar Typho, and his guards did not see was the shadows.

The shadow and the being that stood drenched in it.

The being's eyes lay not on the Senator, her guard, or the protocol droid.

His eyes lay only on the younglings. How they had grown in such a short time.

The Skywalker twins and the youngest child, whom he found to be the most fascinating.

Earlier, the twins- Luke and Leia were playing with their younger brother, Jinn. Now the youngest was being pushed by his mother on the jungle gym swing while the twins were playing with a laserball on the playing field.

The blond haired boy. Probably a perfect image of his father at that age. Of course, he wouldn't know. He was unable to see him all those years ago. Almost, but he had just missed him.

The girl looked rather similar to her mother. The famed Naboo politician. Chestnut hair and brown eyes. Some of the facial features also paralleled.

And last, but not least the dark haired boy.

The namesake of the Jedi Master Maul was sent to kill. He felt the child through the Force...except he didn't. His life Force of course, but Jinn Skywalker was...different than his siblings.

 _Fascinating_ , he thought. _No, incredible._

"Sorry Leia," The boy Luke had yet to learn or control his powers.

Though he sensed he had the greatest potential. He threw the ball too hard. Landing right near him in the shadows. The girl ran to it and the boy followed behind, but before she reached her destination she stopped. Leia Skywalker didn't see him, but she sensed him.

The man wasn't one of those annoying holographers who were always taking holos of them and their parents. It upset their mother and sometimes made their father really mad.

"Here you go, my child," He gently handed the toy to her.

"Um," The girl took it and hesitantly replied, "Thank you, but we're not supposed to talk to strange beings." That and play with blasters and turn on Dad's lightsaber. Not until they properly trained or so their parents said.

"Leia..." Luke said in a concerned voice. He felt the weird feeling too.

"Luke?" Their mother walked over cautiously. "Leia?"

Captain Typho also followed closely behind her. One hand on his hilt of his blaster. The other on the button to summon the rest of his security. "Stand by," Typho whispered into his comlink out of caution. Three of the guards also neared their location.

"Mommy, who was that?" Luke wondered if he was a being his Mom worked with in the Senate or perhaps a Jedi his Dad knew.

Padmé looked around. "Who?" She only saw her children. And where?

Her son looked up to her, "I don't know," Luke shrugged. "A weird man."

"Very weird." Leia added as she looked back to the tree one last time.

* * *

Several blocks away in Republica 500, a figure snuck into the shadows of the lobby. Wrapped in not only his cloak, but in the Force.

So far they had not noticed him.

"Excuse me," said the figure.

"Hey," Said a Dashade.

Dashades were tall, reptilian humanoids. This one wore a nice cloak blue and black cloak. His rather expensive holograph equipment was just under his large right arm. "Hey, don't I know you?"

The hooded figure waved his hand, "You don't know me. Let me pass."

The Dashade blinked, and smirked. "It's him!" Raising his appendages.

 _Kriff_ , he had forgotten Jedi mind tricks did not work on Dashades.

The hooded figure groaned.

Why was the Force doing this to him?

"It's Anakin!"

Every head in the lobby whiplashed around, "SKYWALKER?"

"IT'S ANAKIN!"

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER!"

After finally making it into the turbolift, Anakin Skywalker made his way up to the turbolift. He could not wait until the parking garage renovations were completed, because until then, he had to put up with this _e_ _very. Single. Day!_

The turbolift doors parted. Anakin got off and went into the apartment. His fists and boots could have been made of iron.

He almost crushed...

Holo boxes? Three or four of them were stacked together by the door.

Before he could give this anymore thought or open them, someone yelled, "Daddy!"

"Daddy, you're home!"

Followed by Jinn.

Anakin greeted his children. Each with a kiss on the cheek. "How was the park today?" He wished to have gone, but the growing responsibilities of a Jedi Master never ceased. Which included meetings with other Masters and Knights. Also he promised to train and spare with the younglings including Galen, his ward.

"Good," They said in unison and continued on to tell him about climbing up and down the new jungle gym equipment. The new green slide and playing two different laser ball games.

"And I threw the ball really, really far!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah," Leia groaned. "I had to run after it and then that thing happened."

"What was that?" Anakin assumed by weird, that meant Luke ate a bug. Again.

Leia shrugged, "A weird man." Repeating the words Padmé heard earlier as they each picked a piece of fruit.

Anakin looked up from cutting up the rest of the fruit. That wasn't what he expected to hear. And it alarmed him. Along with his wife's glance.

"Really weird," Luke added as he took a bite.

Anakin scowled.

Why couldn't his children simply go to the park? Like any average child. Anakin and Padmé always did their best to shield from the paparazzi. They wanted their children to be normal. Well, as normal as possible.

"Did he take your holo?" Anakin asked.

To the relief of their parents, Luke and Leia each shook their heads.

"Did he ask either of you any questions?" About their parents. When they would begin their training at the Order? Did one or both have any interest in following in their mother's footsteps instead? The topics never ceased to end, and they probably never would.

"No." Luke and Leia answered in unison. Both were each getting a little annoyed. Their answers came with eye rolls and groans. Their mother and Captain Typho already asked them some of these questions.

"This man, what did he look like?" Anakin asked.

"I didn't get to see very well," said Luke. He looked to his twin, "Leia was closer."

Leia then went on to explain her encounter with him. The man handing the laserball back to her. Each word exchanged. "I don't know what it was, but I had this really weird feeling about him."

"So did I," Luke added. And he wasn't even that close to that man, or even heard what he and Leia said.

Leia looked to the right. "Specially after he called me _my child_."

Anakin and Padmé exchanged looks.

Before either could say anything, Leia finished with one more piece of information. "Oh, and I think he was a moon." She recognized the man's shadowy shape from a character on her favorite series on the HoloNet.

"You mean a Muun?" Anakin asked.

"Yes!" Leia said annoyed in an annoyed tone. She hated it when people corrected her. "That's what I said, a _Muun_."

* * *

 **Yep. What do you think?**

 **Trivia: Galen Marek is the birth name of Starkiller, Vader's apprentice from _The Force Unleashed_. Dashades are really resistant to the Force.**

 **Coming up: So much. Anakin does pay the Muun a visit and we find out who is...assuming most of you haven't figured it out already. ;D**

 **I'm trying to work on the next chapter of TSCATGV, but I haven't had much time. Also I want to get it just right given that there's only a few chapters left.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Shrine

**Thank** **you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **More Anakin in this chapter. He goes out and meets you know who.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Shrine

" _Faster! Faster!"_

 _Vrrrrrrrooom!_

 _Buzz! Buzz!_

 _Beep! Beep!_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Woo Hoo!"_

Padmé Amidala never thought she would say this, "I am so glad I bought those toys." The noise and her screaming children didn't even bother her. Not yet anyway. She had planned to save it for another day. A day where they couldn't go outside due to paparazzi, the weather, or another reason. But she knew the small ride-on speeder trikes would take their minds off this afternoon.

Hers as well.

Best of all, it would hopefully wear each of the children out. They would all each have a peaceful night's sleep. So she prayed.

Beside her, Anakin nuzzled in the coils of her hair, "Me too." Though he hardly seemed to hear or notice the children. And if they were lucky, the kids wouldn't notice them either.

Padmé held her hands on his chest. Holding him back. Knowing what he was trying to do. "Well?"

Anakin sighed as the mood evaporated. "I've gone over the list twice."

A list of holographers. From ones employed by powerful media mongruls like Pissog the Hutt. To the small freelancers looking to make a few extra credits. Finally, there were those who literally made a living invading their private lives.

Anakin's right prothetic index finger scrolled down the blue holo list one more time. "None of the regulars match Leia's description."

Perhaps it was another species, similar to a Muun. Afterall, they didn't travel outside their native homeworld very much. Maybe he even wore a disguise.

Of course, Leia was only a child and she did say, _"I think,"_ but Anakin believed her. After all, she was a very perceptive child. Much like her parents.

"Perhaps it's someone new." Even Padmé despite her many years of service had only met a handful of Muuns, because they typically did not travel outside their native homeworld, Muunilinst. Something of a hermit world much like the Naboo was until a few decades ago when a vast reservoir of plasma was discovered beneath Naboo's lush mantle.

"Maybe," Anakin grabbed his dark cloak. "Time to find out." Anakin's eyes narrowed.

He sensed whoever he was...

He wasn't far.

He...was watching them.

Anakin's eyes darkened.

Not just earlier. But even earlier. For days. Perhaps weeks.

Anakin knew. He just...he knew.

Who was he? What did he want?

A scoop for the trashy tabloids? Holographs?

 _Pathetic lifeforms_ , Anakin thought.

"I beeped up security." Artoo was on watch in the nursery. He also programmed the droid to message both Obi-Wan and Anakin if there was an emergency. Triple the usual number of guards at all the exits and any vulnerable areas in the apartment. Cameras were checked and double checked and working.

Anakin might even have difficulty getting out this evening—to go and search for him. Whoever he was.

"Be careful." Padmé hated this. Absolutely hated it. Hate was against her nature. A word really never used by her. Padmé didn't even hate Gunray and the rest of the Trade Federation. Despite everything they put Naboo through years ago. She had even shown Gunray compassion afterwards. Even at one of his trials.

But this...Padmé hated with every fiber in her being. How cautious they had to be to. What the paparazzi and their enemies did to them. Forced them to do. Double, triple, quadruple the number of guards. Around them Their children. Not permitting their own children to go to the park. Even simply outside on the balcony, for fear a being would take their holo. Exploit them all across the HoloNet or that shadowy figure would do far worse.

Much like the hooded figure watching them from the top of the building across the speeder lane.

* * *

 _Kaldani Spires Residential Apartments_

One lone Muun sat crossed legged on the rooftop.

He was enjoying the wine. The silence. Yes, there was the noise from all the traffic and hustle and bustle of Coruscant. But he didn't hear it.

Too busy thinking with his magnifcent brain. Reflecting. And enjoying the view.

But he did hear the footsteps that were approaching him from behind.

Tall, leather boots to be more precise.

Besides hearing the boot steps, he didn't sense him in any other way...

Regardless, the Muun showed no fear. He didn't move a muscle. "Anakin Skywalker," he stated from his cross legged position and with a small turn of his long, wrinkled neck.

Anakin's ignited his lightsaber the second his name was spoken.

The tip of the blade resting just centimeters from the Muun's neck.

The Muun could even smell the heat from the blade.

"Yes, yes, it's me. The Jedi, Hero with No Fear." Anakin briefly gritted his teeth.

How he _hated_ that name.

When would they stop calling him _that_?

Back to the matter at hand, "What do you want? Who are you?" He wasn't afraid. He was...Anakin didn't know. He just knew he was a Muun.

A Muun.

This couldn't be a coincidence. This is was the Muun Leia saw.

"I am..." He searched for a word. Too many came into his magnificent mind. "Many things."

Anakin titled the warm blue blade. "Well, many things, let's start with a name."

"Most of the Galaxy knows me by the name, Hego Damask." Again, _most_ of the Galaxy. A select knew him of another. Though most of those beings were dead. In time he bring a few more into the loop.

Anakin had heard that name before. His mind and eyes going back and forth. "Of Damask Holdings?"

"Very good." Even after his earlier disappearance from the public eye decades earlier, his clandestine financial group's name was still known. Even for a man as a young as Anakin.

Anakin was taken aback. "You're a gangster! You worked with the Hutts. Gardulla the Hutt!" One of his slave owners. Before Gardulla the Hutt lost he and his mother to Watto. While Anakin didn't recall the Muuns ever coming to Tatooine in person, he knew Gardulla did plenty of business with them over the communications.

The Muun laughed. "Very good, but that was a long, long time ago. I am now my homeworld's representative in the great Galactic Senate."

In other words a politician.

Anakin nearly made a face of disgust.

He heard Padme mention a Muun once or twice. He was new to the Senate. He made some sob speech how Palpatine had killed him, or tried to. Forcing him into exile for years. Blah. Blah.

A few were predicted he would one day be Chancellor. Possibly the one to succeed Bail Organa when he left office next year.

But it was apparently effective, he supposed.

Anakin didn't entirely understand it all. Nor did understand how the system could allow such a being into the Senate? Kriffing justice system, Anakin thought.

"What do you want?"

"You." The Muun simply stated.

"Well, you have me." Anakin gave a small, mocking bow. "Now, what do you want?" He would not ask again. "And why were you bothering my children?" Anakin's eyes glared on the Muun so hard. Much harder, and his eyes may have turned into lightsabers.

"I mean them no harm." Hill raised his hand. "Nor you." The Muun's accent elongated the words and softened the T sounds.

"Yes," "Well, I'm afraid I don't believe you."

"I suppose that's understandable." The Muun raised his hands. "Though I would appreciate being back on my feet Anakin."

Anakin paused and cautiously watched the Muun as he let him rise. Though his lightsaber's blade still reminaed within proximity of the Muun.

"Thank you," The Muun took another sip of from his goblet. "This wine originated from Sullustan." He gestured towards the bottle. "I drank a bottle just like it on a night like this almost two decades ago."

Anakin didn't know how to repond or wasn't sure if he was supposed to. Nor did he know much about wine.

"It didn't end so well. That's why I was in the park earlier today. To take my mind off some things." It was not a complete lie. "You see, I'm sure you've heard my story. Due to my exile, I never got to know my son. You see, I..." Damask cut himself off.

 _Not today..._ he told himself.

The time was not ripe.

Anakin still said nothing.

"Tell me something, son, do you ever wonder why the Galactic Senate was built on Coruscant?" Gesturing off to the large mushroom of a building a few kilometers away.

"Because Coruscant is in the Core, the center of the Galaxy." Everyone knew that. Even beings in the Outer Rim.

"Ah, Coruscant may be in the Core, but the Core is not the center of the Galaxy. _Deep Core_ is the real center of the Galactic Space. So by that logic the world of Byss or maybe Prakith should be the captial. But really who wants to do Galactic business on a world with far less lights and glamor? Spice and females?"

"Hm, yeah that might be true." Anakin said quietly. Trying not to smile.

But it was of no use, the Muun saw it. "Ah, I got you to smile."

Then Anakin felt...he didn't know if the word he would use would be uncomfortable, but odd.

He sensed...something.

He brought a hand to his forehead.

What is it? What was wrong?

He needed to get away from here.

"Just..." Whatever it was, he couldn't put his finger on it. "Stay away from my family. I won't be as merciful next time."

"Understood young Jedi."

Anakin did not like that he used the word _young_. It made him as if he was being treated like a boy or Padawan still. "I'm not like most Jedi," he said in a dark tone. It gave remind that he wouldn't be so forgiving a second time.

"I've noticed." Hill said as Anakin walked away. His eyes still on the Jedi.

* * *

 _Shortly..._

Padmé laid there awake in the dark. Head against her pillows. She felt his side of the bed shift. Without opening her eyes, "Did you find him?"

"Yes" "Hego Damask,"

Padmé turned her head to face Anakin. She knew that name. "The Senator?" Who also the magister of the notorious Damask Holdings.

Damask Holdings was a clandestine financial group closely allied to the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Which also acted as a lobbying and political pressure organization that involved itself in the affairs of many planets, both to exploit local resources—such as plasma from her homeworld of Naboo.

He ran around with Palpatine and some of the others all those years ago. Also wasn't he something of gangster? Not to mention dead.

But a few years back he show out of no where and told the Galaxy his story. Written holo novels. Done several HoloNet interviews with Bar Balters and numerous other reporters. A year later he ran for office on his homeworld

Anakin nodded as he took off his boots and undressed.

She wore a very concerned face. It was also surprising. She hadn't really had many encounters with the Muun. None actually. If she expected anyone to threaten her or her family, it would be Nute Gunray. Who was thankfully no where to be found since his escape from prison.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme had done their best to find him since his escape. But all

"The one and the same." Anakin took off his shirt and slide into bed. "I guess." He pulled up the covers.

 _I guess?_

That didn't sound like something Anakin would normally say. He was normally quite sure of himself.

Padmé turned her head. "What does that mean?"

Anakin's head went from side to side. "I don't know," But he would find out. "Tomorrow." He laid back against his pillow and started to close his eyes when something crossed his mind. "By the way, what's with all the holo boxes?"

"Hm? Oh, those?" Padmé said in a very tired voice. "Just some old baby things we don't need anymore."

Anakin opened his eyes and blinked, "...we don't?"

Though Padmé was tired, she could sense where this going. "I thought we discussed this," The topic of having no more children. Three, four including Galen was more than enough. Besides, Jar Jar was stepping down as the Senator of Naboo. "I want to go back to work." She was tired of being nothing more than an advisor. It made her feel useless. Inadequate.

Not to mention Queen

contacted her far more than Senator Binks, who was ready to return to their homeworld.

Using the Force, Anakin turned on the bedside lamp, "We haven't discussed anything." By giving their baby items away, "You made the decision without..." Well, really if he thought about it, "You made the decision for me." For us.

What happened to discussing things as a couple? Really when did they ever discuss anything?

"No, when I went and had my stretch marks removed you said—" Padmé cut herself off and shook her tired head, "Can we discuss this tomorrow?" She wanted to get some sleep. Also her head still hurt from all the shouting and playing earlier.

"No, we're discussing it now."

Padmé gathered every piece of strength she could muster. Though she knew she wasn't going to win this battle. Anakin had his heart on another child while she had her heart set the complete opposite. "Keep your voice down." Or else he would wake the children. "What's there to talk about?" She whispered through clenched teeth. "We have three children. Isn't that enough?"

"No, I want another baby!" Anakin shouted. Realizing how loud he was, he quietly and as calmly as possible answered, "I'm sleeping in the guest room." Anakin grabbed the end of his pillow.

"Anakin!" Padmé closed her eyes as she hit head against the headboard in frustration.

* * *

The Muun sensed trouble brewing.

There was trouble in paradise for the Skywalkers.

On the contrary, their blissful marriage was nothing more than a sham. While Padmé may have been his wife, she was not Anakin Skywalker's true love. All he had to do was open the boy's eyes and unlock the true desire deep inside his mind.

He reached...deeper and deeper until _finally..._

* * *

 _Moments earlier..._

Yes, they had a guest room, but he never cared for the guest room. Besides, it was too far away from the children.

Padmé finally appeared at the sitting room entrance. "I don't want us to go to bed angry."

Anakin looked back out the window.

"Please," Padme wrapped her arm around him. "Please, come back to bed."

"I want another baby."

"Why?"

"I...I like it when they're little. Do you like that?" Anakin shrugged. "I like that."

"Another baby? Annie, we have three," She held up three fingers. "Not to mention I just had all my stretch marks removed." Thank to the miracles of modern medicine. "And also Galen." He was mostly calm. A good boy, but a handful at times.

 _Padmé opened the door to Galen's chamber. "Galen?" She looked up in horror. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Coloring." He smiled as he continued to use the Force to move the pastels along the ceiling._

"Well, yeah, but the twins were a twofer." Anakin smile turned to a frown. "And besides, Galen isn't here much anymore."

"Oh, I gave birth to each of them and I can assure you we have three." Again, Padmé emphasized the number with her fingers. "I know you miss him. So do I. Maybe when he's no longer a Jedi initiate maybe you will become his Master." At least, she assumed and hoped so. Unless the Council would not grant him permission.

Anakin looked away. For a time he thought that might happen, but Master Rahm Kota had expressed an interest in Galen. "I don't think I—ahahAAAHHHH!" Anakin screamed. Hands on both sides of head.

Padme put her hand on her husband's back. "Annie?" Trying to figure out what was wrong. "Annie? What's wrong?"

Anakin continued to howl in pain.

While Jinn laid in his bed sound asleep. Luke and Leia ran to their parents. Crying.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

All across the great city of the capital, many beings were turning in, sleeping, or hibernating. Whatever one's species called it.

Even most of the windows in the Jedi Temple had had gone dark for the night.

But not all.

Arms behind his back, Jedi Battlemaster Cin Drallig quietly exited his room. Leaving his quarters' light on and the hallway lights off so his neighbors could get some sleep.

Cin rarely slept during the night anymore. He chose to stay up and slept in the morning when the others woke. Someone needed to stand watch.

While the Sith Lords Darths Sidious and Tyranus may be no more. Even the Clone Wars had ceased. It did not mean the real war was over.

The war against the Sith or any other Dark Siders still out there.

Though Maul wasn't his concern— his greatest concern anyway.

True, he had tried to sway some students on Ilum until Master Yoda intervened.

Sometime later, Master Kenobi nearly caught the Dathomirian Zabrak somewhere on a planet called Stewjon, what was Kenobi even doing there? There hadn't been any recent crisis on Stewjon as far as Cin knew.

Cin shook his head. His mind was tired and rambling. Back to the point, it was quiet.

Kenobi even said Maul was rambling on through. Something about how _"He's back! He's back! There's no to run! No where to hide. And we're all DOOMED!"_

Though Cin couldn't see how Darth Sidious for all his power could survive a stab through the heart.

Then again, Maul survived being cut in half.

 _Vrrrroooom!_

He heard a noise.

The swerves and movements of a lightsaber blade.

Though not quiet enough in his training area.

Young Jedi Leo Turner, Zett Jukassa, and Serra Keto. His former prized pupil and recently appointed to the rank of Jedi Knight.

"What are you three doing up?"

The trio deactivated their lightsabers.

"Practicing for tomorrow's lesson." Jedi Cin Drallig was teaching a group of students a lesson on a Force Bubble or Protection Bubble. They had just finished learning how to create the shimmering blue globe of energy sphere around their bodies. Next, they would learn how to protect themselves from a wide range of attacks. Such as deflect laser blasts, lightsabers, and the vacuums of space. The following lesson would be how to inflict certain amounts of damage upon contact with the enemy.

"You also need rest." True one could rely on the Force for energy and one's other needs. But sleep would truly given the body rest. Allowing one to grow in the Force.

"Oh come on, Master!" She swerved her lightsaber up in a Form III swerve. Very Kenobi like. "Surely you pulled some late nights before becoming the Temple's Battlemaster."

Fair enough.

And they would need all the Jedi ready if his fears came to pass.

Cin nearly let out a sigh, but decided against it. "You have one hour." He nearly turned to leave, his arms crossed. "Oh, Serra, you have a message on the communications." From her birth parents to be precise, but he left that detail out. Feeling the entire matter what...unnecessary. Inappropriate, but he followed the Council's wishes as best he could. Keeping his opinions to himself.

"Really?" Serra Keto beamed. "That is..." She lowered her voice and head respectfully. "Master, may I be excused?"

Cin nodded, "Go on." He didn't entirely understand this whole keeping in contact with the family nonsense. He felt it was nothing but a distraction to the students. Now not all the students felt this way, Knight Turner seemed to have no interest in his origins.

Cin just wished the young Duros would stop making staring at his former Padawan like that.

"Thank you, Master." Serra Keto raised her head and hurried out the door. Almost walking running into another Jedi—

" _Whoa_ , slow down there."

"Oh, um," Serra caught her footing. Lowering her head. "My apologies, Master Kenobi."

Kenobi.

The Jedi Master. Member of the Jedi Council. Slayer of General Grievous. Best friend and former Master of Master Skywalker. The Jedi all the Masters hold up as a model.

The fact that she bumped into him like was completely humiliating. She prayed to the Force none of her peers noticed or that Master Kenobi breathed a word of this to anyone.

"It's alright." Obi-Wan held his tea cup with both hands. "No harm done." The tea was still it's cup. In part thanks to his Jedi reflexes.

Obi-Wan watched Serra go to the communications room. "Hey, how are you?!" He heard her squeal.

He shook his head and then carried on with his walk.

Obi-Wan was taking a late night walk around the Temple. Drinking tea as his Master Qui-Gon once did when he could not sleep.

He didn't understand why he felt restless. Since the Clone Wars finally ended, he actually manage to catch up on sleep. Between being a Master to Anakin and the Clone Wars, he had he hardly slept during those thirteen long years.

Meanwhile, he wondered if Anakin—

 _RUMBLE!_

The mosiac floors of the Temple began to shake.

"Whoa!" So much it even forced Obi-Wan to drop his tray of tea.

 _Break!_

But nevermind that. He held one of medium sized pillars for support. "What in blazes!" He cursed.

Earthquake? On Coruscant?

"Impossible!" Obi-Wan said out loud. More to himself. Ever since the Senate decided to install the weather control on the planet, Coruscant was usually a planet with nothing more than sunshine and the occasional rain shower.

While Obi-Wan believed beings should not control the weather and that the Force should will life, he certainly never complained about the usual pleasant Coruscanti weather. It was never cold and rarely too warm. And going on numerous missions with various climates, the calm, stable weather was always something nice to come home to.

" _Master?!_ " Said a frightened Serra.

"Stay there!" Obi-Wan yelled. Finger pointed. "Lean against the wall or go under a table." There was only so much a being could do during an earthquake.

The communications room would at least be safe.

CRAAAACK!

It was one of the most awfullest things Obi-Wan had ever heard.

He heard some beings down the hall scream.

Beings running.

More cracks formed in the floor and celing.

Dust and debris fell.

He didn't even notice where the youngling in front of him had come from.

A small red haired girl. Probably a year or two younger than Luke and Leia.

Again, where had she come from?

"Master Obi-Wan!" She wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "What's happening?"

He didn't know. He knew saying he didn't know would be of no comfort to her. He simply scooped her up. "There, there," She rested her head against his shoulder. "It's alright." "Shhhh. It's all going...to be..."

Force sensitive beings suddenly felt something.

Obi-Wan grimaced.

He protectively covered the girl's head.

Praying to the Force.

Along with every other being in the Temple.

From every Jedi Master, Knight, to their Padawans.

"Master?"

"GET DOWN!"

"Padawan!"

"STUDENTS!" Jocasta Nu screamed in the library. Force pushing them back. Just in time before the massive shelves all fell down flat on the floor.

Even the infants in the Temple creche wailed.

"Waaahh Ahhhh!"

 _SNAP!_

The waters in the Room of a Thousand Fountains had fallen still.

Even outside at the heart of the Temple, Force sensitive tree shook.

Kit Fisto, his wife, Aayla, and their daughter, Quinn had been out meditating under the tree when this happened.

They watched in horror as the great Force sensitive tree began to shake and wilt.

The power went out out.

Everything went silent for a moment.

Fisto ignited his lightsaber. Mostly for a source of light, but also weary of whatever was happening.

CRACK!

He twirled around as the lights came back on.

Fisto could not believe what he saw.

The tree's leaves had all fallen on the ground. Worse, the trunk had split straight down the middle.

Aayla covered her mouth. Leaning against her husband's arm.

They had all played and trained under this tree as children. Every student had for the last five hundred years.

Now their daughter and future generations would not.

It was dead.

* * *

Using the Force, Mace Windu sped down the hall. Nearly knocking over three of his colleagues.

The door to Yoda's private quarters burst open, _"Master?!"_

The Korun Master found the ancient Master on the floor, beside his chair. "M-Master Yoda?!"

Mace turned him over and was about to look for a pulse when a pair of green eyes fluttered open.

"...alive, I am," Yoda said groggily. He rubbed his aching head with his three fingers.

"What—" Mace did his best to catch his breathe. "What was that?"

"Know I do not." Yoda pulled himself up.

Mace could barely stand still. "Perhaps some terrorist took hold of the weather control station." Much like the Battle of Khorm. His lightsaber was already in his hand. "I'll take a team over there immediately and—"

"No," Yoda used the Force to recall his gimmer stick. He took a few steps over the windows. "All Coruscant it was not. See for yourself." He pulled back his curtains.

Mace Windu looked in astonishment. What he expected was broken buildings, fires, and emergency crews. A scene pulled from the aftermath of the Battle of Coruscant.

But no.

The rest of Coruscant was...fine.

Traffic was speeding along like normal. He could see a few beings in the distance. It looked like the Coruscant of everyday.

...like nothing had happened.

Mace looked down to the ancient Master.

"Only the Jedi Temple this was."

* * *

The Muun opened his sated yellow eyes.

He moaned as he sealed back shut.

Feeling the power and the ecstasy.

The destruction.

The Force.

His bride.

The Dark Side.

He moaned. He had not felt so close to the Dark Side in a long, long time.

He had kept himself away for too long.

However, during those years he had prepared. Grown stronger. Gathering strenth again. Allies. Plans.

But now was the time.

The night of the anniversary of his "death" at Darth Sidious.

And where better to do it, but right at the Jedi's backdoor.

Yes, there were many Jedi here, making it dangerous for him, but there were also many secrets.

Such as the history of the Jedi Temple.

He wondered how many of the little fools even remembered what lied below the Temple?

Did they not think the Sith would not retaliate for such an insult?

Thousands of years ago, after the Jedi had retaken Coruscant during the Hundred Year Darkness, buildings and other places of the Sith and other Dark Side worshippers were razed. Including the Sith Shrine and its ruins were quickly built over the Jedi Temple erected in its place.

As his Master, Darth Tenebrous said, _"The Jedi try to cap the power of this shrine, but there's leakage. It's not just we the Sith; it's the power of history, it's the residue of what's left of the dark side there."_

Along with his Master, some Sith from the Bane lineage even wondered if it was the final resting place of the first being who challenged his Jedi teachers and was able to amass a sizable following, all of whom adhered to this new philosophy that embraced the Dark Side. These Dark Jedi eventually led to the creation of the Sith.

And he had just tapped into all the power, rage, and darkness that the Jedi had kept hidden away for so long.

Shaking the Jedi to their core—literally and mentally. Waking the Jedi from their rest and thoughts that it was all behind them. The Dark Side. The Sith.

Though he, Darth Plagueis had never truly left.

* * *

 **He's baaack! As many of you guessed. What do you think?**

 **Trivia: This was orginally supposed to be the fourth and the fifth chapter too. The last two chapters were also supposed to be seperate, but I combined them since they were so short. Zett Jukassa is the Jedi that Bail Organa watched the Clone Troopers kill in ROTS. He is also portrayed by George Lucas's son, Jett. Leo Turner is my own creation.**

 **Kaldani Spires Residential Apartments is Plagueis's actual home on Coruscant and is from the novel _Darth Plagueis._** **Also if you have not read the novel, read it! Read it! I highly recommend it. That novel is basically a prequel to this story. But not to worry, if you haven't read you should still be able to understand.**

 **I'm not sure if Maul will appear in this story much. I decided to include that small tidbit after the _Twins Suns_ episode. Also since one Sith Lord is back from the dead I suppose it made sense to at least mention Maul who also came back from the dead. Again not sure if we'll see him. One, it's a Skywalker and something of an Obi-Wan story. Two, I've always had mixed feelings about bringing Maul back. On one hand I understand bringing back a popular character. On the other, I feel it robs Obi-Wan of his win in _The Phantom Menace_.**

 **The Darth Tenebrous quote is actually a quote from author James Luceno who wrote the new canon novel _Tarkin_ where the Sith Shrine was first introducted. Though little is currently known about it, but it's probably why Palpatine made the Jedi Temple the new Imperial Palace in new canon. That and it's a giant middle finger to the Jedi altogether. **

**If you haven't guessed, yes, that little red haired girl was Mara Jade. :D She made a little cameo in _The Price of Freedom_ too.**

 **Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura got married at the end of my previous story, _TPOF_. Their daughter, Quinn is named after Aayla's Master, Quinlan Vos.**

 **The age of the Force sensitive tree is still unknown, but I'm assuming it's quite ancient.**

 **Phew, that's all I can think of!**

 **Coming up: We'll find out how Plagueis survived.**

 **Happy Easter everyone! What did everyone think of _The Last Jedi t_ railer? All I'll say is that I'm ready for December! :D**

 **And don't forget, please, pretty please leave a review. :D**


	4. The End of the Beginning

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 *****This chapter is a flashback. During the time of _The Phantom Menace_ , on the night before Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor. If you don't already know, yes, in what is now Legends Darth Plagueis was alive during the time of _The Phantom Menace_.*****

 **I changed or added a few things, but for the most part, this chapter is from the novel, _Darth Plagueis_. ****Which I do not own. It was written by the great James Luceno and the novel belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.** **Also, if I did own it, the novel would be completely canon, as it rightfully should be, but that's another story.**

* * *

Chapter Four

The End of the Beginning

 _Years earlier..._

 _On the eve of the Senator Palpatine's Election to the Chancellorship..._

 _Coruscant_

After taking care of the final piece of their business—attending the opera and dining with the bureaucrats- the two Sith Lords Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious also known as Hego Damask and Senator Palpatine retired to the Muun's penthouse in Kaldani Spires. Eagerly anticipating tomorrow's now assured victory of Palpatine's Chancellorship.

Plagueis had given the Sun Guards the night off, and the only other intelligence in the sprawling apartment was the droid 11-4D. Who was their servant for the occasion, pouring wine into expensive glassware as they removed their cloaks.

"Sullustan," Plagueis said, holding the glass up to the light and swirling its claret contents. "More than half a century old."

"A toast, then," Sidious said. "To the culmination of decades of brilliant planning and execution."

Plagueis moved the glass closer to his lips, "And to the new meaning we will tomorrow impart to the Rule of Two."

They drained their glasses, and 11-4D immediately refilled them.

"Only you could have brought this to fruition, Darth Plagueis," Sidious said, settling into a chair. "I will endeavor to live up your expectations and fulfill my responsibility."

Plagueis took the compliment in stride, neither haughty nor embarrassed. "With my guidance and your charisma, we will soon be in a position to initiate the final act of the Grand Plan." Making himself more comfortable on the couch, he signaled for 11-4D to open a second bottle of the vintage. "Have you given thought to what you will say tomorrow?"

"I have prepared some remarks," Sidious said. "Shall I spoil the surprise?"

"Why not."

Sidious took a moment to compose himself. "To begin, I thought I would say, that, while we in the Senate have managed to keep the Republic intact for a thousand years, we would never have been able to do so without the assistance of a few beings, largely invisible to the public eye, whose accomplishments now need to be brought into the light of day."

Plagueis smiled. "I'm pleased. Go on."

Speaking in a low monotone, Sidious said, "Hego Damask is one of those beings. It was Hego Damask who was responsible for overseeing development of the Republic Reserve Administration and for providing financial support for the Resettlement Acts that enabled beings to blaze new hyperspace routes to the outlying systems and colonize distant worlds." The Republic Reserve Administration was a financial agency of the Galactic Republic. While the Resettlement Acts were a measure passed by the Galactic Republic to allow for the charting of new hyperspace routes and the colonization of new planets they discovered. They were both developed and financially supported by Hego Damask.

Plagueis paused, "That will come as a revelation to some."

Sidious went on, "In a similar fashion, it was Hego Damask who transformed the Trade Federation—"

"No, _no_ ," Plagueis interrupted. "Now is not the time to mention the Trade Federation." Especially with the scandalous blockade taking place on Naboo.

"I thought—"

"I don't see any problem with calling attention to the arrangements I facilitated between the Republic and the Corporate Alliance and the Techno Union. But we must take care to avoid areas of controversy."

"Of course," Sidious said, as if chastised. "I was speaking off the top of my head."

"Try a different approach."

So Sidious did.

And as the night wore on, he continued to amend and improvise, touching on Damask's childhood on Mygeeto and on the elder Damask's contributions to the InterGalactic Banking Clan during his term as co-chair. Wineglass in hand, Sidious paced the richly carpeted floor, often vacillating between confidence and misgiving. More than once, Plagueis voiced satisfaction with everything he heard, but he urged Sidious to save his energy for the morning. By then, Sidious was too wound up to heed the advice and kept reworking the order of the remarks and the emphasis he gave to certain points.

The droid brought out a third, then a fourth bottle of the Sullustan wine.

Pleasantly intoxicated, Plagueis, who had wanted nothing more than to revel in the sweet taste of victory, was beginning to find his collaborator's performance exhausting, and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and drift into imaginings of his march into the Senate Rotunda. The looks of surprise, astonishment, and trepidation on the faces of the gathered Senators; his long-anticipated emergence from the shadows; his ascension to galactic power…

Unfortunately, Sidious wouldn't let him.

"That's enough for now," Plagueis tried one final time. "You should probably return home and get at least a few hours' rest before—"

"Just one more time...from the beginning."

Plagueis felt puzzled, "The beginning?"

"Lord Plagueis, you said you wouldn't rest until our win was a matter of fact."

"So it is, and so I shall, Darth Sidious."

"Then let us celebrate that, as well." Sidious beckoned to 11-4D. "Fill our glasses, droid."

With dreamy weariness beginning to get the better of him, it was all Plagueis could do to lift the glass to his nose. No sooner did he set the drink down than it tipped over, saturating the tablecloth. His eyelids began to flicker and close, and his breathing slowed. In twenty years of never having had to contend with Plagueis in a state of sleep, the transpirator clicked repeatedly in adjustment, almost as if in panic.

A few meters distant, Sidious came to a halt, gazing at Plagueis for a long moment, as though making up his mind about something. Then, blowing out his breath, he set his own glass down and reached for the cloak he had draped over a chair. Swirling it around himself, he started for the door, only to stop shortly before he reached it. Turning and stretching out with the Force, he glanced around the room, as one might to fix a memory in the mind. Briefly his gaze fell on the droid, its glowing photoreceptors whirring to regard him in evident curiosity.

A look of sinister purpose contorted Sidious' face.

Again, his eyes darted around the room, and in his ear, the Dark Side whispered, _your election assured, the Sun Guards absent, Plagueis unsuspecting and asleep..._

And Sidious moved in a blur.

Crackling from his fingertips, a web of blue lightning ground itself on the Muun's breathing device. Plagueis' eyes snapped open, the Force gathering in him like a storm, but he stopped short of defending himself. This being who had survived assassinations and killed countless opponents merely gazed at Sidious, until it struck him that Plagueis was challenging him! Confident that he couldn't be killed, and in denial that he was slowly suffocating, he might have been simply experimenting with himself, actually courting death to put it in its place. Momentarily taken aback, Sidious stood absolutely still. Was Plagueis so self-deluded as to believe that he had achieved immortality?

The question lingered for only a moment, then Sidious unleashed another tangle of lightning, drawing more deeply on the Dark Side than he ever had.

"Let's go over the second part of the speech, shall we?" He said, smoothing his tousled cloak. "You useless old _fool!_ " With a snarl, he threw the cloak back behind his shoulders and leaned toward Plagueis, planting his palms on the low table that was now puddled with spilled wine.

"It was Hego Damask as Darth Plagueis who came to Naboo, determined to suck the planet dry of plasma and set the Trade Federation up as its overseers. It was Hego Damask as Plagueis who then set his sights on a seemingly confused young man and with meticulous skill, manipulated him into committing patricide, matricide, fratricide. Darth Plagueis who took him as an apprentice, sharing some of his knowledge but withholding his most powerful secrets, denying the apprentice his wishes as a means of controlling him, instilling in him a sense of murderous rage, and turning him to the dark side." Sidious stood to his full height, glaring.

"It was Plagueis who criticized the early efforts of his apprentice, and who once choked him in a demonstration of his superiority."

"Plagueis, who denigrated him in private for hiring an inept assassin to carry out the murder of Senator Kim." Vidar Kim was Palpatine's predecessor, mentor, and for a time the closet he had to a friend. "And yet who allowed himself to be tricked by the Gran and nearly killed by mercenaries."

"Plagueis, who turned away from the Grand Plan to focus entirely on himself, in an egotistical quest for immortality."

"Plagueis who had the temerity to criticize his apprentice for having inculcated too much pride in the assassin he had trained."

"Plagueis who attempted to turn his equally powerful apprentice into a messenger and mere intermediary."

"And Plagueis who watched in secret while his apprentice tasked their true intermediary to reveal the reborn Sith to the galaxy."

Sidious paused, then, in derision, added, "Plagueis the Wise, who in his time truly was, except at the end, trusting that the Rule of Two had been superseded, and failed to realize that he would not be excused from it. Plagueis the Wise, who forged the most powerful Sith Lord the galaxy has ever known, and yet who forgot to leave a place for himself; whose pride never allowed him to question that he would no longer be needed."

Still struggling for breath, Plagueis managed to stand, but only to collapse back onto the couch, knocking a statue from its perch. Sidious moved in, his hands upraised to deliver another bolt, his expression arctic enough to chill the room. A Force storm gathered over the couch, spreading out in concentric rings, to wash over Sidious and hurl objects to all corners. In the center of it, Plagueis's form became anamorphic, then resumed shape as the storm began to wane.

Sidious' eyes bored into the Muun's.

"How often you said that the old order of Bane had ended with the death of your Master. An apprentice no longer needs to be stronger, you told me, merely more clever. The era of keeping score, suspicion, and betrayal was over. Strength is not in the flesh but in the Force."

He laughed. "You lost the game on the very first day you chose to train me to rule by your side—or better still, under your thumb. Teacher, yes, and for that I will be eternally grateful. But Master— _never_."

Sidious peered at Plagueis through the Force. "Oh, yes, by all means gather your midi-chlorians, Plagueis." He held his thumb and forefinger close together. "Try to keep yourself alive while I choke the life out of you."

Plagueis gulped for air and lifted an arm toward him.

"There's the rub, you see," Sidious said in a philosophical tone. "All the ones you experimented on, killed, and brought back to life..." Such as his Master's other apprentice, Venamis and all the other pitiful creatures locked away in his laboratory. "They were little more than toys. Now, you get to experience it from their side, and look what you discover: in a body that is being denied air, in which even the Force is failing, your own midi-chlorians can't accomplish what you're asking of them."

Hatred stained Sidious' eyes.

"I could save you, of course. Return you from the brink, as you did Venamis. I could retask your body to repair the damage already done to your lungs, your hearts, your aged brain. But I'll do no such thing. The idea here is not to drag you back at the last moment, but to bring you to death's door and shove you through to the other side."

Sidious sighed. "A tragedy, really, for one so wise. One who could oversee the lives and deaths of all beings, except himself."

The Muun's eyes had begun to bulge; his pale flesh, to turn cyanotic.

"You may be wondering: when did he begin to change?"

"The truth is that I haven't changed. As we have clouded the minds of the Jedi, I clouded yours. Never once did I have any intention of sharing power with you. I needed to learn from you. No more, no less. To learn all of your secrets, which I trusted you would eventually reveal. But what made you think that I would need you after that? Vanity, perhaps; your sense of self-importance. You've been nothing more than a pawn in a game played by a genuine Master."

"The Sith'ari."

A cruel laugh escaped him.

"Reflect back on even the past few years—assuming you have the capacity. Yinchorr, Dorvalla, Eriadu, Maul, the Neimoidians, Naboo, an army of clones, the fallen Jedi Dooku... You think these were your ideas, when in fact they were mine. Cleverly suggested to you so that you could feed them back to me. You were far too trusting, Plagueis. No true Sith can ever really care about another. This has always been known. There is no way but my way."

Sidious' eyes narrowed. "Are you still with me, Plagueis? Yes, I detect that you are...though barely."

"A few final words, then."

"I could have let you die in the Fobosi district, but I couldn't allow that to happen when there was still so much I didn't know; so many powers that remained just outside my reach. And as it happened, I acted wisely in rescuing you. Otherwise how could I be standing here and you be dying? I actually thought you would die on Sojourn...and you would have if the Hutt hadn't tipped you off to Veruna's scheme."

"And yet that also turned out for the best, for even after all you taught me, I might not have been able to take the final steps to the chancellorship without your help in manipulating the Senate and bringing into play your various and sundry allies. If it's any consolation, I'm being honest when I say that I could not have succeeded without you. But now that we've won the race, I've no need for a co-chancellor. Your presence, much less your unnecessary counsel, would only confuse matters. I have Maul to do what the risk of discovery might not allow me to do, while I execute the rest of the Grand Plan: growing an army, fomenting rebellion and fabricating intergalactic war, corralling the Jedi and catching them unaware..."

"Rest easy in your grave, Plagueis. In the end, I will be proclaimed Emperor. The Sith will have had their revenge, and I will rule the galaxy."

Plagueis slid to the floor and rolled facedown. Death rattled his lungs and he died.

11-4D started to approach, but Sidious motioned for it to stop.

Sidious looked to the droid, "We're going to have to find you a new home and a new body, droid."

11-4D looked once at the Muun, then at Sidious. "Yes, Master Palpatine."

Sidious moved to the window, then turned to regard the murder scene. Hego Damask would appear to have died because of a malfunction of the breathing apparatus. He would have the droid alert the medtechs. But no autopsy would be performed, and no inquest would follow. Holos of their appearance at the Galaxies Opera would run on the HoloNet, and pundits would weigh in. Senator Palpatine might garner even greater sympathy; his delight in being elected to the chancellorship diminished by the sudden death of a powerful financial ally.

Sidious moved back into the room to take a closer look at Plagueis. Then, after a long moment, he returned to the window and pulled the drapes aside.

His spirit soared, but briefly.

Something was shading his sense of triumph: a vague awareness of a power greater than himself. Was it Plagueis reaching out from the far side of death to vex him? Or was the feeling a mere consequence of apotheosis?

Later, Palpatine would later learn of Maul's fate on Naboo. Believing that to be the unease he felt following his triumph. But no matter. While somewhat disappointed that his apprentice fell at the hands of a mere Padawan. In the coming months to come, the fallen Jedi Dooku turn towards the Dark Side was sealed.

Outside, the summits of the tallest buildings were gilded by the first rays of daylight.

Inside, Sidious failed to notice to the brief smile radiating across the dead Muun's face.

He also failed to sense one of Plagueis's three hearts was barely, but slowly beating.

Next, he failed to sense Plagueis' final thought before he lost consciousness.

And finally, too busy with his new Chancellorship and Sith Mastery, Lord Sidious failed to notice the second Muun corpse that arrived shortly at the morgue shortly after Plagueis.

That same thought occupied Plagueis's magnificent brain as his Sun Guard wheeled him away.

 _Fool_.

* * *

 **What do you think? I hope I didn't take too much away from Sidious. I almost feel I did. Did I?** **I mean Sidious is clever, he planned everything perfectly in the Prequels, but he's not perfect. If he were, he would have noticed Vader's change in _Return of the Jedi_.**

 **Trivia: Plagueis's species, Muuns have three hearts. I'm not sure if Kaldani Spires is close to Anakin and Padmé's apartment, but let's say it is.**

 **The Sith'ari is basically the Sith's equivalent of the Chosen One. Many Sith at one time or another have claimed to be the Sith'ari. Really I would say that Bane and Sidious are the closest in my opinion.**

 **Coming up: One of the Skywalkers is in danger and no, it's not one of the children. I'm going to try and not make them like the Solo kids where they are abducted every other Tuesday.**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
